Titanic
by FeudalPriestess98
Summary: Everyone knows the tragic event that occured on April 14th, 1912. However, not many know how Titanic managed to bring two unlikely people together. He was a third-class passenger but an even lower class citizen. She was a socialite girl who just wanted out. Can they survive the many dangers of Titanic?
1. Chapter 1

So, here I am, uploading again! I know, I'm just as shocked as you guys are. Basically what this story is a way for me to get my creative process flowing again before I pick _Projectile_ and _The Creed_ up again. I love the movie of Titanic and was obsessed with reading about it as a kid . . . for whatever reason. I had been thinking about a Titanic AU for awhile involving Inuyasha and Kagome, and I thought this was the perfect time to write it! It's something fun and light-hearted for me to write before I move onto more serious things. (Not that the story of Titanic isn't tragic - seriously, it's sad as hell- but I love the story so, ya know.)

At first, I wasn't sure about uploading this here. I was originally just going to keep it on my tumblr but then I came up with a plan. For every two parts I put up on tumblr, I will upload one chapter here. For example, the first two parts are already on tumblr, but on here I'll be combining them into a longer chapter. If you would like to get updates faster, you are welcome to go follow me on tumblr (my username is the same as it is on here), where I will be uploading smaller parts every week or you can read it here every other week! Or just read it twice because Titanic is epic.

This fic is heavily inspired by the movie but I will be changing the some things to better fit the characters and things like that. I have also rated this M due to future chapters, but it's pretty innocent until we reach that point.

Remember, this is just something fun I'm writing to get my creative mindset back! I am not abandoning my other stories for this. Just keep anxiously awaiting for those to be updated!

Alright, I'm done talking now. If you have any questions for me, you can message me on here or on tumblr. I apologize in advance if it takes me forever to get back to people. School will be starting back for me next week so YAY.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_. Duh.

* * *

 **April 10th, 1912**

The narrow streets of Southampton were bustling with so many color figures, Kagome feared that our car would cause an accident.

 _Was it really necessary to bring a car?_ Kagome thought ruefully.

Kagome, her mother, and fiancé were not yet at the harbor but she hoped they would be there soon; she was tired of sitting in the stuffy car. The air around her was humid enough and the constricting dress she wore was doing nothing to help matters – the temperature was cool but Kagome could not help but feel a little too warm.

"Kagome, dear, don't scowl," her mother scolded from across her.

Kagome simply shot her a pleasant smile, not bothering to respond with words. It felt like it took all of the muscles in her body just to complete that one task; she was trying not to die from suffocation.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they arrived at the location where they would be boarding the R.M.S. _Titanic_. A chauffer came to open the door to our car and Kagome properly offered him her hand. As the raven haired girl stepped out, her blue eyes could not help but wander to the large ship in the harbor, and a sharp pang hit her in the stomach.

"It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauretania_ ," Kagome commented as she stared up at the ocean liner in an expression that could pass for boredom.

Her fiancé, Hojo, scoffed at the words. "You can be blasé about a lot of things, Kagome, but not about _Titanic_! It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania and far more luxurious."

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable," Ms. Higurashi said as she stood behind the others.

"It is unsinkable," Hojo said adamantly. "The Kamis themselves could not sink this ship!"

Everyone spoke tales about its grandeur, how it would be the greatest ship to sail the seas. Kagome wasn't convinced. She wasn't trying to be blasé or difficult but what was the point in being excited? Everything in her life was out of her control, her choices in life being taken out of her hands. What did she have to complain about? She was getting to travel on the greatest ship in the world as a first-class passenger, nor did she have to struggle to survive like so many others. Kagome should have felt fortunate, not complaining like a miserable teen.

But nor could she stop the feeling that _Titanic_ was like a slave ship to her, taking her to American in chains against her will. Looking at Kagome on the outside, she was everything a well-brought up girl should be. Her midnight hair was waved to perfection, her clothes pressed so finely that a wrinkle was not to be found, her pale skin practically glowed with health instead of graying from malnourishment. On the inside, however, she was screaming.

 **xXx**

Inuyasha could barely hear the ticking of the clock in the background anymore. The pub he was in was growing more crowded by the minute. People were shoving inside so they could drink while watching _Titanic_ sail off for its maiden voyage.

Inuyasha planned to be on that voyage.

Swiping a card from the deck in the middle of the table, he put it into his hand and observed what he had. His two opponents across from him spoke in a language he could not understand.

"Inuyasha," a hand tugged on his shirt.

"Waddya want, Shippo?" he growled in annoyance. He needed to _concentrate_ , dammit.

"You bet all of our money!" he said at a volume that only the half-demon could hear. "What if we lose?"

"When you got nothin', you got nothin' to lose, kid." He shot a confident smirk at the fox tyke then turned to his opponents, who were both a breed of ogre demon. "Whatcha got, boys?"

The biggest of the ogre demons growled and set his cards down in disdain, shooting a glare at Inuyasha all the while.

"Nothin, huh? What about you, Shippo?"

"Also nothing," Shippo sighed.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to the ogre demon closest to him. "How about you?"

The ogre set his cards down with a smug expression, revealing a two pair.

"Uh-oh," the half-demon sighed and turned to his partner. "I'm sorry, Shippo."

"You asshole! You bet all of our money!" Shippo wailed.

"I'm not sorry about that. I'm just sorry for your sea sickness."

Shippo, along with the ogre demons, shot him a confused look.

With a smirk, Inuyasha slapped his cards down on the table. "Full house, boys."

Several noises erupted at once. Shippo cried with joy while helping the older demon collect the change as well as the boarding tickets into a sack, while the ogre demons roared in protest. The larger of the two had the other one by the shirt, his fist raised high ready to strike.

The little fox demon jumped to hug Inuyasha around the neck and shouted, "I'm going to America!"

"No, mate!" a voice rang out over the noise.

The celebrating pair turned to see the Irish bartender smiling amusedly while polishing a glass.

" _Titanic_ goes to America . . . in five minutes!" he said in a heavy accent.

"Oh, shit," the curse left Inuyasha's mouth breathily.

He and Shippo scrambled for the rest of their bags, or what little they had of them, anyway. Dashing out of the bar, they left the fighting ogre demons behind, taking their won tickets with them. Inuyasha dashed through the crowd of people in the harbor as quickly as he could. Shippo even had to shout so he could hear him.

"What're we gonna do once we get to America?"

"Make it up as we go," Inuyasha shouted back. "You think guys like us get the luxury of having a plan? We're lucky we get to go there travelling like goddamn royalty!"

Shippo didn't get to respond because Inuyasha had to leap over the crowd due to the fact that two valets were closing the he -class entrance doors.

"Wait!" the half-demon shouted as he leaped onto the gangway with inhuman ability and dashed up to the door. "We're passengers!" He pulled out the tickets for proof.

"Have you been through the inspection cue?" the human valet asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Of course we have," Inuyasha lied. "We're authorized passengers."

"R-right, come aboard."

Wasting no time, the two demons leapt through the doors and didn't stop running until they reached the third-class corridor.

Out of habit, Inuyasha kept glancing behind him to make sure Shippo was keeping up with him through the crowd of people. The fox demon wasn't as small as the older demon made him out to be; Inuyasha had been watching over him for many years now- since Shippo was orphaned- and he would always be a child in Inuyasha's eyes. But in reality, the red-haired boy had grown quite tall and lost all of his baby fat. To humans, he didn't even look like a child anymore, and Shippo refused to be treated as such. That was fine by Inuyasha. In their world, there was no need for coddling.

Golden eyes scanned the narrow hallways for their room number. Many people crowded the corridor and they all spoke different languages. In an odd way, Inuyasha felt refreshed to be around so many people like himself.

 _But I'm not like them, am I? Even though we're all third-class passengers, I'm a different breed entirely_.

"Inuyasha! Here's our room!"

Shippo's shout broke said man out of his reverie. Sure enough, he was about to pass room 260.

Going inside, they found their roommate were already there.

"Hey, there," the human one greeted with an easy smile and twinkling eyes. Inuyasha thought it was _too_ innocent of a look.

"I'm Miroku," the human continued. "This here is my companion, Hachi."

"Hello," Hachi, who was a raccoon demon, greeted.

"Inuyasha," he introduced himself, "and this here is Shippo."

"Nice to meet you," the one named Miroku said. "Hachi and I will be going out soon. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm going to rest here for just a bit but Shippo can go if he wants."

Speaking of the fox demon, Inuyasha hadn't heard him say anything since they entered the room. Turning around, the half-demon saw him lying sheepishly on a mattress.

Inuyasha smirked and teasingly shoved Shippo, "Who says you get top bunk, huh?"

Despite his teasing, the older demon ducked to lie down on the bottom bunk; he would steal back the top bunk after Shippo left. Taking his ticket which he had shoved in his pocket, Inuyasha lifted it above his face to stare at it. He had heard good things about America – that it was an equal opportunity for everyone. That's what drove Inuyasha to go. And while he knew that dreams rarely lived up to reality, he had to have hope that this time would be different, that he would actually be able to make something of himself like his brother had.

Inuyasha finally held hope in his hand. Now, he just needed to hold onto it.

 **xXx**

The next afternoon, Kagome sat with her mother and Hojo at lunch. Joining them were J. Bruce Ismay, an English businessman who served was a chairman of the White Star Line – the company that owned the RMS _Titanic_. His stature screamed authority and wealth; his suit was finely pressed, his brown hair was cropped short but his long, curling mustache made up for that.

There was also Thomas Andrews, who was the managing shipbuilder and was in great acquaintance to Mr. Ismay due to their business relations. The Irishman was younger than Mr. Ismay and he had more of a humble air to him. Kagome appreciated that and instantly liked Mr. Andrews; he had a soft, kind smile and a soft tone of voice.

The two men were currently discussing the grandeur of the ship while they all sat in a luncheon lounge, waiters bustling all around them.

"She is the largest moving object made by the hand of man in all of history," Ismay bragged, "and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews, here designed her from the keel plates up!"

"I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's," Andrews blushed. "He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is, willed into solid reality!" he exclaimed, banging his fist on the wooden table for emphasis.

That made the corner of Kagome's lips twitch up in amusement. Andrews may have been humble about himself but not about his creations. His proud tone showed that plainly. Despite her amusement, however, Kagome was quite bored. She knew better, knew it wasn't ladylike, but she could not help the sigh that escaped her lips.

Her mother shot her a dangerous look. "You know I don't like that, Kagome," Ms. Higurashi gritted out through her teeth in hopes that no one else at the table would hear, but to no avail.

"She knows," Hojo said loudly enough so that everyone else at the table would hear.

That made her want to sigh again. She wasn't annoyed that her mother had said something; she knew she would. What Kagome was annoyed about was that her fiancé had purposefully spoken loud enough as to make the others at the table stare at her, as if she were a child throwing a fit in public and he was going to be the one to reprimand her. It caused a knot to curl deep in her stomach.

A waiter approached their table a moment later and asked Hojo what they would like.

"We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with very little mint sauce," Hojo said, then turned to Kagome and asked, "You like lamb, right, sweetie?"

She turned her head to give him a smile but did not respond verbally. Kagome despised lamb. She was having a hard time adjusting to the American diet but her mother insisted she adjust if they were going to be living there for the foreseeable future.

Another patron at their table shot her eyes between the two fiancés and smirked. "You gonna cut her meat for her, too, Hojo?" she chuckled.

That was Kaede, a Japanese woman who had married an American and was one of the passengers that had been picked up at Cherbourg earlier in the afternoon. While older, her personality commanded the room, as did her quick wit. She wore a navy dress with white lace underneath that went up to her neck; the bodice was simple but not flashy. Kaede clearly had money but she did not flaunt it, and Kagome appreciated that. Kagome's mother, however, did not like her because she was "new money"; Kaede's husband had struck gold somewhere out West.

Kagome knew the real reason why Ms. Higurashi did not like her, though: Kaede was independent and that showed with the fact that she had been travelling alone. She obviously did not feel the need to have a man accompany her.

"Hey, who thought of the name _Titanic_?" Kaede spoke up again, her eyes flitting between Ismay and Andrews. "Was it you, Bruce?"

"Why, yes, actually!" Ismay exclaimed proudly. "I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?" Kagome asked in an innocent manner. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrews try and hold back a laugh while Kaede did not try to hold back anything. Ms. Higurashi, however, was shooting her another glare.

"What's gotten into you?" her mother hissed.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, dismissing herself. She did not spare a glance to anyone as she hurried off. She once again was feeling stuffy, her body feeling too hot.

The teen heard her mother give a soft, "I do apologize," to the others, and it was in that moment that Kagome knew what caused her blood to boil and her body temperature to rise:

Anger.

 **xXx**

The weather on third-class deck was quite pleasant, despite the chilly breeze that ran through the April air. Inuyasha watched as Shippo performed for the small crowd that he had attracted. Bursts of small blue flame soared through the air as the young fox demon balanced on a ball. The watchers clapped whenever Shippo performed a seemingly difficult trick, although unbeknownst to them, it was illusionary.

Hachi and Miroku stood next to where Inuyasha was sitting as they talked. He had learned a few interesting things about his cabin mates. Hachi, the raccoon dog, was travelling to America to find better work, as many people were reluctant to hire demons. He had heard much the same as Inuyasha that in America there was more equal opportunity. Miroku was an interesting case.

Inuyasha had asked Miroku the previous night, _"Hey, Miroku, how come you're travelling in third-class? Most humans can at least afford to travel in second."_

 _"Very perceptive of you, Inuyasha,"_ Miroku said, the ever-present glint in his brown eyes turning towards the half-demon.

It wasn't perceptive at all, though. In the past two-hundred years, humans had come to accumulate most of the wealth in many countries around the world; it was rare to find a country where demons still ranked higher than humans. That didn't mean that there weren't humans living in poverty; poverty was present everywhere in every race. Inuyasha's travels had proven that to be no less than true. It was an incurable disease that plagued more people than there were people to cure it.

There were some demons that still had their hands in the money pit, the ones that were lucky enough to hold onto whatever wealth their families had accumulated over the centuries. But for other demons, ones who either never had wealth or lost it, could not climb up the social ladder. Humans refused to hire demons out of fear that demons would overtake the humans once more in the ever-changing flow of who-holds-the-most-power. If demons could find jobs, then they were menial, such as occupations like servants to wealthy human families, factory workers, waiters or bartenders, railroad workers . . . pretty much anything that involved working for the wealthy businessmen who owned the corporations. In fact, Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if demons were used as cheap labor to help build _Titanic_.

 _"You see, I am a travelling monk. I do not collect wages in the name of Buddha,"_ Miroku explained. _"I simply spread the word of my faith to anyone who will listen. I ask for nothing in return. So I could not afford a second-class ticket."_

 _"Bullshit_ ," Hachi snorted. _"He tells people there is a spirit of an ominous demon lingering over their house and that he will exercise it in return for food and housing."_

 _"Yeah, for Buddha!"_ Miroku defended himself.

 _"So you swindle people,"_ Inuyasha laughed.

 _"No. I do Buddha's good work."_

 _"Is it in Buddha's good work to swindle people?"_ Hachi said, laughing along with Inuyasha.

If nothing else, Inuyasha and Shippo's cabin mates were entertaining. They were good men (well, Hachi was a good man. Miroku was still debatable) who understood the struggle of surviving from day-to-day.

"How does Shippo do that?" Miroku asked, gesturing to the fox demon tossing blue flames.

Inuyasha turned his golden eyes away from watching Shippo's audience giving him tips. Good job, he internally praised his companion.

"Shippo specializes in illusions," Inuyasha said. "All fox-demons have that ability. Since they don't have a lot of brute strength, they rely on illusions to escape a larger enemy."

"So in a way," the monk smirked, "you swindle people, too."

Inuyasha chuckled then shook his head. "It's like a magic show to them. It's nothing different than they would see in a circus. I don't force people to give us tips . . . but it is appreciated."

"Hey, have to make a living somehow, right?" Hachi chimed in.

"Ain't that the truth."

The three of them then watched as a human man who was walking his dogs pass by. He was dressed nicely in fine clothes and a top hat, making him stick out like a sore thumb.

Hachi snorted in disdain then took a puff of his cigarette. "Typical. First-class dogs come down here to take a shit."

"Ah, lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things," Inuyasha said.

"Like we could forget?" Miroku chimed in.

 _He's right. As if we need the reminder._

As if some magnetic pull had suddenly attached onto him, his golden eyes flicked past Miroku, who was leaning on the rail adjacent to Inuyasha. Standing several feet on the deck above them was a woman. She had raven dark hair that was pinned back intricately, revealing the features of her face. From where he was sitting, Inuyasha could see blue eyes, full lips, and a small nose. The skin of the woman was pale, telling the half-demon man that she did not belong in third-class. That wasn't the only thing that gave her away – the light green dress she wore had lace detailing the skirt, sleeves, and around her bodice. A red sash adorned her waist, revealing how curvy and small she was.

The young woman leaned on the railing. A melancholy look rested on her face and it made Inuyasha wonder what exactly she was thinking about.

Miroku's gaze followed his to see just what had caught Inuyasha's attention. When he found out, he shook his head.

"Forget that, mate," the monk said. "You'd have to spirits fly out of your ass just to be able to get next to her."

Inuyasha gave no response, didn't even really hear what he said. It was as if Miroku had spoken to the drifting wind. Hachi laughed, waved a hand in front of the entranced man's face, then laughed again when Inuyasha didn't even budge.

The woman must have felt eyes on her because in the next moment, her own orbs drifted down to Inuyasha. As she did so, the wind blew strong enough to carry her scent in his direction, and they locked eyes for the briefest moment before she quickly looked away.

Inuyasha's olfactory senses could not help but recognize a scent that he had not smelled since he was a child, and he drank it in like a man dying of thirst. Cherry blossoms?

A man approached the young woman from behind, putting his hand on her elbow and seemingly startling her. Inuyasha saw recognition flutter across her face once she saw who it was. He was a human with sandy brown hair and a stern face. It immediately made Inuyasha uneasy. The human man said something to her that Inuyasha could not make out over the howling wind. The woman did not reply back to him and quickly walked away, the man watching after her.

"Inuyasha!" a shrill voice broke into his space. "Look at all the tips I got!"

"Good job, kid," Inuyasha addressed Shippo, without even bothering to look at all the change and dollar bills in the hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, all, and welcome to chapter 2 of Titanic! I am getting this chapter up earlier than I originally thought I would - I wasn't expecting it until Monday or Tuesday. But I busted some ass and got it up early. I am so excited for this chapter because, to me, this is where the good stuff starts happening. And if you're new to this story, you came in at a great spot. This chapter is much longer than the last one so I'm hoping I'm throwing a lot of good stuff your way. This was so fun to write ad I love the fluff and ~tension~ that will be going on between two certain characters. 10 points to Gryffindor if you can guess who they are.

Also, quick note that I plan on getting back to work on _Projectile_ and _The Creed_ in February! So yay, the wait is one step closer to being over!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _InuYasha_ or any affiliates with _Titanic_. If I did, I wouldn't be going to college in order to make money. True story.

* * *

 **The night of April 11** **th** **, 1912**

At dinner that night, Kagome did not bother trying to pay attention to the conversation around her. After Hojo had scolded her for running off at lunch that afternoon, she had retired to her room alone to do some reading out of her book, something she rarely had time for now days. The annoyed young woman did not feel much like socializing but her mother had forced her to come to dinner, directly interfering with Kagome's plan to ask the stewardess to just bring dinner to her room.

The grand dining room was filled with bright lights and loud people but Kagome paid them no heed. She was beginning to see her whole as if she'd already lived it – could predict her future perfectly. She would marry Hojo, then her life would become an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Kagome longed to see the villages back home in Japan, a country she had not seen for years now. She longed to smell the salty air and to feel the cloth of a kimono against her skin, sensations she still remembered from her childhood.

But her life was to becoming nothing but the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. Kagome felt like she was standing in front of a great, gaping precipice with no one to hold her back from jumping . . . or anyone who cared to.

Mrs. Higurashi had not always been so cold, so unnoticing. Kagome's mother used to smile so easily, so brightly, that one could not help but smile back. Their life used to be so simple. There was no need for flattering the rich, to attend socials every day, or even to have the finest clothing. But their life circumstances had changed and Mrs. Higurashi was just trying to ensure a good life for her daughter. Kagome could appreciate that . . . if her mother weren't trying to control her every move, make every life decision for her.

Kagome was sitting at the dinner table between her mother and Hojo with neither of them looking in her direction. In fact, no one was looking at her at all. That was when Kagome stood up wordlessly and left as silently as she had arrived.

The farther she got from the dining room, the more her feet started to move faster until she was full-out running. The constricting dress and heels Kagome wore made the movement difficult but she paid it no mind. Pushing people out of her way, careless to if she offended them or not, Kagome was vaguely aware of the fact that she had begun to cry and gasp breathily. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks in waves, only serving to make her run faster. Her raven locks had come undone from their intricate up-do to stream behind her wildly.

When she had started running, Kagome had no destination in mind. Perhaps she would end up back at their suit or would even find a lounge area with no one around. She ended up at neither of those places.

Instead, she found herself at the back of the ship.

Kagome practically ran into the railing, the metal _clang_ waking her up from her hysterical stupor. It was then she realized, as she stared down at the dark waves that the ship was generating from its propellers, that she had found it: the precipice. The ocean beneath her was a raging, angry siren that called out to her, begging Kagome to join her depths. Her hands tightened on the railing subconsciously, her knuckled turning whiter than her pale skin. Kagome could not stop her feet from stepping up or her body from climbing over.

Inuyasha was enjoying relaxing, peaceful moments while staring up at the stars above him as he laid on a bench. Shippo had collected an impressive amount of tips while he performed his unintentional show for some passengers today. Most of the watchers were third-class, but a good chunk of them were from second, which is where a lot of the tips came from. In truth, the fox demon had just been practicing his parts of the show he and Inuyasha were going to perform once they got to America. Inuyasha hoped it would be enough to buy them food while he looked for a job. He could not help but feel nervous, though – What if America did not fulfill its promise of allowing equal work and pay to half-demons? What if he would have to continue to be homeless and struggle to even afford food on the day-to-day basis?

His anxious thoughts ceased to bother him as he continued to stare up at the stars. There was no sense in worrying when they had not even reached America yet. Whatever came his way, he would figure it out as he always had.

Inuyasha's right ear flicked as hysterical noises entered into his range of hearing. At first, he thought it was laughing, but soon realized it was crying as the person drew closer. Sitting up, his golden eyes scanned the area. A young woman rushed past him a few feet away and it was far enough to where she did not notice him. Inuyasha realized then that it was the girl he had seen on deck that afternoon!

Bolting up and shrugging on his coat, he took chase after her. The half-demon followed her to the back of the ship, where he discovered her hanging off the back of the ship, her midnight tresses whipping around her face.

"Don't do it!" Inuyasha cried, the words coming from his lips unbidden.

 _Well, I'll be goddamned. She's even more beautiful up close_. The thought came to him unbidden and he wanted to smack himself for it. Here she was, clearly going through something so terrible that she was willing to give up her own life and he was busy thinking about how pretty she was,

Kagome gasped in surprise, thinking she had been alone. _Gods, I've been found!_

Turning her head slowly, a man with long silver hair and wide golden eyes stared at her. Kagome instantly knew from those features that he was not human. He was wearing a chestnut brown coat that looked worn but warm, with a button-up shirt underneath and a black vest. His black pants looked as if they had been patched up in multiple places and his boots looked anything but well-cared for.

The golden eyes were what got her, thought, and it was then that Kagome realized that it was the same man who she had seen earlier that day. _Well, I'll be goddamned. What a small world._

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Kagome shouted when she finally managed to find her voice. It was shaky and way too high-pitched, even to her human ears.

Despite her warnings, the man took a step closer.

"Come on," he said in a soft voice, his hand outstretched towards her, "just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are!"

He continued to step towards her and Kagome began to panic.

"I mean it! I'll let go!"

Inuyasha snorted at her empty threat. "No, you won't."

A myriad of emotions flitted across her face just then. First, she looked confused, then shocked, and settled on being angry. A fire ignited in her blue eyes and Inuyasha found himself wanting to see more of that look, for reasons he could not figure out.

 _Excuse me? Did he just_ _ **snort**_ _?!_ Kagome bellowed internally.

"What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!"

"Well, you would have done it already, right?" Inuyasha said in an innocent tone.

Kagome sputtered, "You're distracting me, go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved in whatever dilemma you got goin' on here. You let go and I'm gonna have to jump in there after ya," he said as shrugged off his jacket.

"Don't be absurd, you'll be killed!" Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him toss his jacket to the ground.

"I'm a good swimmer," Inuyasha reassured.

Untying his shoelaces now.

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt – I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned with that water being so cold."

Dumping his shoes and socks to join his jacket.

Kagome looked from him, to the water, and back to him again. "How cold . . . ?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over," the demon said in nonchalance.

Inuyasha watched as her nose scrunched up in disdain at the thought of the cold water. Clearly, that was unappealing to her. He decided them to keep it going.

"Have you ever swam in any of Ireland's waters?"

"What?" Kagome asked, confused at the change of subject.

"Have you ever swam-"

"Do I _look_ like I've been swimming in Ireland's ocean?" the young woman snapped at him in annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you do look more like an indoor girl." Inuyasha had to hold back a laugh at the angry look she shot him but he quickly decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I got dared by a friend of mine to jump into one of their lakes in the dead of winter and I'm telling ya, water that cold like that down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think. 'Least not anything but the pain.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after ya. But like I said, I don't have a choice."

He tore off his vest and Kagome could not help but gape at the muscles rippling beneath his sleeves. When did she ever think suspenders looked so good? It was rare to see a man with muscles in the crowd she associated with, as there was no need for hard labor among them.

"I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here," Inuyasha continued.

"You're crazy," Kagome snapped in one last attempt to get him to leave her alone, to no avail.

"That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship here."

His words were so close to her ear. His breath made her shiver far more than the cold Atlantic wind ever could.

"Come on," he continued to coax her, his hand slowly reaching around to her, "give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

The shaking woman gasped as she was the hand outstretched towards her and she squeezed her eyes shut. _You don't want to do this_ rang over her like a shrine bell. Kagome didn't know why she was bothering to listen to him; maybe it was the fact that he made sense, his words appealed to her in some way, or maybe it was the fact that she felt as if she were being seen for the very first time in a long time.

 _You don't want to do this._ He was right.

She didn't want to do this.

Reaching around, Kagome grasped his hand tightly and slowly turned herself around to face him, her dress rustling against the railing.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. Even with makeup streaming down her face from the tears she had been crying, she was _still_ very beautiful.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho," he said.

"K-Kagome Higurashi," she stammered back, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm gonna have to get ya to write that down. I have lots of other ladies to save tonight," Inuyasha teased.

Kagome could not help the breathy laugh that escaped her at his words.

"Here, c'mon, I'll help ya over," Inuyasha prompted as he began to tug her upwards.

Stepping up, Kagome was unaware of how the mesh of her dress had become wrapped around her feet, and next thing she knew she was sliding downwards.

Inuyasha gasped in shock as the girl was suddenly falling and his other hand flew to grasp her arm so he could get a better grip.

"Shit," he cursed as he struggled to pull her up as she kicked and screamed.

"Oh, Kami, help me!" Kagome wailed, her heating beating rapidly beneath her chest as her feet tried to find purchase on something, anything.

"Kagome, listen!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her attention. When her fearful blue eyes stared up at him, he continued, "Stop flailing around and trust me. I won't let go."

Kagome nodded quickly and tried to stay as still as possible.

"Now, help me pull you up!"

Even with his demon strength, Inuyasha struggled to pull Kagome over due to the straight, downward angle she was hanging at, but when she was high enough she gripped onto the railing with one hand and her other moved to grip onto his chest, while his arms encircled her waist. They both tumbled to the deck but Inuyasha tried to catch himself as best he could so he would not crush her.

"Are you o-"he began to ask but stopped when he heard multiple running footsteps approach them.

Looking up, he saw ship officers running towards them. They skirted to a halt a foot away from them and their eyes took in the scene. Inuyasha knew immediately what they saw.

A half-demon mongrel leaning over a wealthy, human girl's body with his clothes scattered everywhere as she panted for breath with tears streaming down her face.

 _Fuck_ , Inuyasha sighed. Quickly standing up, he did not bother to say a word to defend himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Whatever he said would fall on deaf ears, anyway.

It wasn't long after that Inuyasha was in handcuffs and Kagome was wrapped in a blanket, being attended to by her fiancé.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Hojo said adamantly as he caught sight of the half-demon out of the corner of his eye.

Marching over to him, the scrawny human grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt. The half-demon would have laughed had it not been for a hysterical Kagome.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?"

Instead of answering his question, golden eyes flicked over to said human girl and Hojo's eyes narrowed.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you filth!" Hojo shouted, shaking him as much as he could.

"Hojo . . . "Kagome called out.

"What do you think you were doing?!"

Kagome stood up then, not able to bear the sight of Inuyasha being treated like an animal any longer.

"Hojo, stop!" she said, grabbing his arm. "It was an accident!"

"An . . . accident?" A confused look passed over Kagome's fiance's face as he stared down at her.

Inuyasha also could not help the dumbfounded look that purchased on his face.

"It was! It's so stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Kagome paused as she tried to create a story around the lie. She couldn't very well tell them that she almost killed herself and Inuyasha had saved her. That would just create more problems than solutions.

"I was leaning far over to see the uh . . . ah . . ." the girl closed her eyes in fake forgetfulness as she began to spin her finger in a circle motion, feigning womanly confusion.

"Propellers . . .?" Hojo offered.

"Propellers! And I slipped, silly me. I would have gone overboard but Mr. Taisho saved me and almost went over himself."

"She wanted to see the propellers!" Hojo announced, as if figuring the story out all for himself.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix!" one of the officers said with a chuckle.

The arresting officer spun Inuyasha around and fixed him with a glare. "Was that the way of it?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who gave him a pleading look. She was . . . saving him, a half-demon.

"Yeah, yeah, that was pretty much it," he confirmed easily.

"Well, the boy's a hero then!" the officer who spoke earlier said. "Good for you, sir."

Kagome graced Inuyasha with a wide, blinding smile and he returned it with a smirk as the officer took off his handcuffs.

Hojo turned Kagome away from him and started rubbing her arms through the blanket.

"Look at you, you must be freezing!" he doted on his fiancé. "Let's get you inside."

"Perhaps we should thank Mr. Taisho first?" Kagome said.

"Ah, yes, you're right." Turning to his bodyguard, Hojo said, "Koga, I think a $20 should do it."

Kagome scoffed in annoyance. "Is that really the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Hojo turned to Kagome. "Kagome is displeased. What to do?" He thought it over for a moment. "I know."

With a smirk, he turned from his fiancé and strode back over to Inuyasha, his henchman on his heels.

"Perhaps you can join us for dinner tomorrow evening," the human addressed the half-demon. "To regale our group with your heroic tale."

Inuyasha regarded to smug looking human for moment before realizing what this was: a challenge.

"Sure, count me in," Inuyasha agreed. There was no way he would back down from a human.

"Good. It's settled then."

Kagome cast Inuyasha one last look, one he returned, before Hojo hooked an arm around her shoulder to lead her back to their suit.

Inuyasha noticed the wolf-demon beginning to follow behind them; this is the one they addressed as Koga. The dog demon whistled in his direction, catching Koga's attention. The wolf-demon's ice-blue eyes burned into Inuyasha's gold one in retaliation.

"You make a habit of taking orders from human, wolf-boy?" Inuyasha couldn't help but tease.

Koga smirked and pointed at Inuyasha's feet. "You'll want to tie those."

Inuyasha quickly looked down to discover that his boots were still untied.

"It's interesting," Koga continued. "The young lady slipped so suddenly and yet you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes."

With a final smirk, Koga stalked off the follow his boss, leaving Inuyasha to stand alone against the cold wind.

 **xXx**

The young woman took her time brushing out her knotted hair; the wind had certainly did not a number on it and there were many knots Kagome had to work out. The only noise in her otherwise silent bedroom was the chime of her music box. She had dressed in a white cotton night gown after soaking in the tub for some time. She had sat in the water until it had grown cold, convincing herself that she was trying to get out the chill that had sprayed her from the ocean water as she hung off the back of _Titanic_ , instead of the burn of a certain set of honey eyes.

She heard a knock on the door and then the click of the knob. She set her brush down to see Hojo's reflection in the mirror behind her.

"I know you've been melancholy," he said quietly. "I don't pretend to know why. I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week."

As he spoke, Hojo stepped farther into her room, closing her music box when he came to sit on the edge of her boudoir. He was also dressed in his bedroom clothes with a brown robe over him. It made Kagome think of Inuyasha's jacket.

Kagome then noticed a rather large black box in Hojo's hands as he continued to talk.

"But, I thought, tonight." The box was opened.

Inside was a large, heart-shaped necklace encased in black velvet. The blue gem at the center beamed back at her, winking in the light.

"Good gracious," Kagome could not help but gasp.

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you,"

"Is it a-"

"Diamond? Yes," Hojo chuckled. With a smug smile, he took it from the velvet and draped it around her neck, his brown eyes shining as he did so.

Kagome recognized that look: It was the one he got when he wanted to buy something, and it was usually shiny and expensive.

"56 carats to be exact," her fiancé explained. "It was worn by Louis XVI and they called it _Le Coeur de la Mer_."

"The Heart of the Ocean," Kagome whispered. She was struck by the gravity of it all that she found it hard to speak.

"Yes," Hojo confirmed.

"It's . . . overwhelming," she admitted.

"It's for royalty. That's what we are, Kagome."

He dropped down to kneel beside her, much like he did on the night they got engaged. "You know, there is nothing I couldn't give you. There is nothing I'd deny you . . . if you would not deny me."

Kagome gaze shot to him, stunned. Hojo was never this affectionate, if that's what you would call it.

"Open up your heart to me, Kagome," he said, almost sounding like he was pleading.

He continued to stare are at her as he gaze moved from him back to her reflection in the mirror, her hand reaching up to cover the sight of the necklace around her neck.

 **April 12** **th** **, 1912**

Kagome could not figure out why she had sought him out. When she had awoken that morning, she was struck with the sudden urge to see that man that had saved her the previous night, as if by a will other than her own. The young woman had never experienced that before – the _need_ to see someone. She had learned to stop missing her brother and father, as there was no point in it. Since then, Kagome didn't see why she should need anyone. It was up to her to look after her own interests.

Until last night. Last night, the man known as Inuyasha had saved her, looked after her, a woman he didn't even know. It amazed her. She had never met someone that looked out for another that was outside of their family. Half the time, the families she knew didn't even take care of each other! It did nothing less than blow her mind and it caused her to become curious about him. So, since she had gone down to third-class, looking a bit out of place, to find Inuyasha.

Asking around and simply wandering, Kagome finally found him outside on the deck. He was with two other men and a boy who looked to be about a preteen. The two older men, one demon and one human, stared at her as she approached. Inuyasha didn't even notice her until the human man thumped him on the shoulder. Golden eyes looked up at her with a smirk, as if he knew she would come find him, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat. It took her a moment to find her words.

" _Would you mind joining me for a moment, Mr. Taisho?"_

 _Inuyasha stared up at her for a moment then nodded. "Sure. Come on, kid!" he called to the red-haired boy._

" _Okay!" the boy responded, bounding over to them. His green eyes looked up at Kagome in curiosity and Kagome could not help but find him adorable. His height reached to her waist and his pointed ears made her think of an elf, marking him something other than human. She had to suppress a giggle at the thought._

" _I'm Shippo. What's your name?"_

 _Kagome smiled down at him, hearing a slight accent in his voice that she did not recognize. "My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you."_

From there, Inuyasha gruffed for them to get going, nudging the young boy ahead of them. The two adults exchanged the typical pleasantries and small talk as they walked around the ship. Kagome enjoyed the feeling of the ease of the conversation; talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was a refreshing change from the stuffy talk she experienced on a day-to-day basis.

"Well, I've been on my own since I was a kid, after my mom died," Inuyasha explained after Kagome had asked him of his family. "I have a half-brother but we haven't been in contact with him in so long I doubt he thinks I'm alive. So after I decided that there was nothing left for me in Japan, I started travelling to anywhere I could."

Inuyasha paused, taking a minute to look down at the woman walking beside him. She was listening, he knew, but her azure eyes were trained ahead of them, fixed on Shippo who was a few feet away in order to grant them privacy of conversation. He was practicing his illusionary skills as he strolled. He could see the question boiling in Kagome's eyes as she watched the fox tyke.

The last thing Inuyasha had expected when he woke up that morning was to see Kagome again. He figured he would at the most get lucky and see a glimpse of her as he wandered around. But no! _She_ had come to find _him_ , Inuyasha, a half-demon. She had walked up to him, like it was the most normal thing in the world, looking as beautiful as ever in a casual dress that was belted around the waist, accentuating her figure that he couldn't help but notice. He also couldn't help but notice how Hachi and Miroku (especially Miroku) were staring at her. He understood; seeing a woman that high-class and beautiful was entrancing. Inuyasha still didn't want them looking at _her_ with hearts in their goddamn eyes like that. So, the perturbed man quickly led Kagome off before he could analyze that particular feeling. He also couldn't figure out why he was so forthcoming to the human female about his past; it was something he didn't like to talk about and avoided it at all costs.

"Well, Kagome, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chatted about how the weather's been and how I grew up but I figure that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

"Mr. Taisho, I-"

"Inuyasha," he quickly corrected.

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated after him very slowly and sounding unsure of the familiarity. "I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back for your . . . discretion."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha said, though there was no need to thank him – he was glad he was able to help her.

Kagome glanced at him but could not look at him for long. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed that Inuyasha had seen her in such a low state. She suddenly felt the need to explain herself.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking: 'Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?'" Kagome said disdainfully.

"No," Inuyasha replied, leaning against the deck railing. "No, that's not what I was thinking at all."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and gave him a puzzled expression.

"What I was thinking was: 'What could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?'" he answered her unspoken question. Inuyasha regarded her with a questioning look, wanting to convey that she could talk to him but that she was under no obligation.

"Well, I . . ." Kagome stepped over to stand next to Inuyasha, gripping onto the wooden railing as if her life depended on it. "It was my whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it." She presented her left hand to him, showing him the engagement ring that glittered on her finger.

"Kami, lookit that," Inuyasha couldn't help but gasp, touching her hand with his for the briefest moment. "You would have gone straight to the bottom!"

Kagome sighed, not impressed by the fine piece of jewelry. "Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of our high society "friends" will be there and all the while I feel like I'm standing in a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up."

Kagome couldn't help the erratic beating of her heart in her chest or the breath in her lungs from kicking up, as if she was feeling the crushing panic she had felt the previous night that caused her to consider ending her life.

Inuyasha regarded her for a moment, thinking of how much weight rested on her shoulders. She hadn't said much about her family or past, but he was able to see that she didn't have a good relationship with her mother.

"Do you love him?" The question came from the half-demon's lips before he could stop it.

Kagome looked up at him suddenly, her delicate brown brows drawing together. "Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this," she miffed.

"Well, it's a simple question. Do ya love the guy or not?"

Kagome scoffed, feeling very uncomfortable, like she was under Inuyasha's scrutiny. She didn't enjoy it in the least.

"This is not a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Inuyasha challenged.

The young woman could not help the laugh that escaped her and started to walk away from her male company.

"This is absurd! You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now!"

Kagome whirled on him to offer her hand to find a smirk lighting up his face as he observed her. "Inuyasha – Mr. Taisho – whatever. It's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you."

Inuyasha had to hold back the laugh that bubbled within him as Kagome shook his hand frantically. So, he had struck a nerve, had he?

"And you've insulted me," he reminded her teasingly.

"Well, you deserved it!"

"Right."

"Right."

She was still shaking his hand.

"I thought you were leaving," Inuyasha reminded her.

"I am!" Kagome announced, beginning to walk away until she turned around to address him again. "You are so annoying!"

Inuyasha laughed again at her annoyance, finding joy in the way she looked at him with fire in her ice-blue eyes. It was a beautiful contradiction that he wanted to see again.

"Wait," Kagome snapped, turning on her heel and stomping towards him. "I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave!" she demanded while jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Oh, well, well, well! Now who's being rude?" he countered, grabbing a hold of a rope above him in nonchalance, which further got under her skin.

Scoffing, Kagome turned away from him, and it just so happened that Shippo caught her eye in the moment. He was still practicing his illusions a few feet away, and an older couple was watching him in fascination, clapping whenever he did a trick they found to be particularly interesting.

"What is he doing?" she snapped, still annoyed at him but dying of curiosity.

"You mean Shippo? He's practicing."

"Is that magic?" Kagome inquired further with less venom; she just needed to know!

"Shippo specializes in illusions. It's common among fox demons," Inuyasha explained, gesturing for them to sit in the lounge chairs near them.

Kagome slowly sit down beside him, her eyes trained on the fox child.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very familiar with the ways of demons . . ."

"It's okay," he reassured her, understanding that demons didn't have much attention in her world. "I found Shippo when I was travelling through Paris-"

"Paris?" Kagome gasped, mystified. "You do get around, for a po . . ."

"For a poor guy, you can say it," Inuyasha chuckled. "Anyway, his parents had been murdered by the demon brothers that ran the circus they lived in. Shippo was used for his talents, they barely fed him and didn't bother to give him pay, either. So I took him but not without a fight."

"You mean you had to psychically _fight_ them?" Kagome inquired in a fascinated sort of horror.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Took quite a beating to get that kid but I won. Honestly, I was mainly worried about the cops being alerted. But it ended up being okay. I got his food and clothes from the money I was able to scramble together from the odd jobs I could find while I travelled. From then on, though, Shippo and I did shows to make money. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to keep us fed on the road."

Kagome smiled; she thought it was beautiful how he had helped a child that he didn't even know, one that wasn't even his. Inuyasha had a nose (no pun intended) for smelling when people were in trouble and somehow managed to get them out of trouble every time, no matter what it cost him.

"I would like to hear more of your travels," she said. The irritation that was once in her had long gone dissipated.

"Well, lucky for you, I got lots of stories. Where would you like to start?"

 **xXx**

The sun was setting low on the horizon and Inuyasha was still sharing stories of his life on the road. He had long ago sent Shippo back to find Miroku and Hachi, selfishly wanting alone time with Kagome. She didn't mind, though she had enjoyed talking to the young demon child as well. He had many stories to share of his own. The sunlight glittered off the wide expanse of ocean, casting orange shadows onto the pair.

"I haven't gotten to go back to Spain since but I would like to visit again. I didn't particularly like the spicy food or the hot weather but there was lots to do. We made good tips there," Inuyasha finished his latest story of his wandering through Spain.

"Why can't I be like you, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed wistfully. "Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it."

She peered up at him, and when his sunset eyes looked down at her, Inuyasha encountered an almost devious, playful look on her face. It was only slightly unnervingly attractive.

"Say we'll go there sometimes, to that field in Spain, even if we only just talk about it," the young woman said in a seductive, modulated tone.

"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer that tastes like shit. Ride on the roller coaster till we throw up. We'' ride horses on the beach, in the surf. But you have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that sidesaddle stuff."

"You mean . . . one leg on each side?" Kagome gaped at him. It was so . . . improper!

"Oh, yeah."

"Can you show me . . .?"

"Sure, if you like." Inuyasha smiled.

A slow smile crept across Kagome's face. "Teach me to ride like a man."

"Woman, I'll teach ya how to hunt if you're up for it."

"And . . . curse like a man!"

"What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school?" the male teased.

"No!" Kagome giggled.

"So, what, you've never cursed in your whole life?"

"Of course not! It's not very lady-like to do so."

"Aw, c'mon, Kagome," he bumped her shoulder with his arm and leaned in. "I bet not every bone in your body is lady-like."

"Well, I don't know about that . . ." the upper-class girl blushed, her lashes fluttering as she looked down.

Inuyasha smirked, finding it cute the way she blushed like that. "Ya wanna know what my favorite one is?"

"Wh-what?" Kagome inquired, daring a glance up at him through her lashes.

He knew she wasn't trying to be seductive but, goddamn, she had gone from looking cute to absolutely babe in two seconds with the way she looked up at him like that.

Leaning in next to her ear, Inuyasha couldn't help but take a quick whiff of her scent. He was gifted once again with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. Kagome wore no perfumes or scented body lotions, he could tell – that was just her natural scent. Inuyasha was sure it was sent to be his undoing.

He leaned in a bit further and whispered, "Fuck."

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that passed through her body as his breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, igniting a dim heat within her. It wasn't fair! No man she had met before had made her feel this way or act in this manner. She felt so . . . loose.

"O-oh," she blushed but wasn't sure if it was from the foul language or the way her body reacted to him.

"Now, you gotta say it," Inuyasha smirked as he withdrew from her space.

"No way! I'm not saying _that_!"

"You said you wanted to curse like a man, didn't you?"

"B-but I meant other words!" Kagome whined in protest.

"Like what other words?" Inuyasha pried.

"Stop trying to goad me into saying them!"

"Like what other words, Kagome? Damn? Shit? Fu-"

Inuyasha forced trailed off as Kagome's gaze wasn't focused on him anymore but something behind him. She had also started tapping his arm frantically as her blue eyes widened with each passing second. Turning around to see what she was looking at, Inuyasha encountered three upper-class women staring at them – or rather, _him_.

"Mother," Kagome said, finally breaking the tense silence between them. Stepping away from him and closer to the ladies, she tried to keep a calm, even tone in her voice, "May I introduce Inuyasha Taisho?"

"Charmed, I'm sure," Mrs. Higurashi said blandly, looking from the third-class man to her daughter with wide, judging eyes.

Kagome launched into the story of how Inuyasha had saved her life, as she could see the questions stirring in the eyes of Kaede and the other woman who accompanied them, who's name Kagome could not quite remember. They were gracious and curious about Inuyasha, while Mrs. Higurashi looked at him like an insect a dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly under the heel of her over-priced shoes.

"Well, Inuyasha, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot," Kaede praised as Kagome finished up her story.

A horn began to sound in the next moment, making the announcement that dinner would soon be served.

"Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" the old woman grumbled loudly, making multiple heads turn her way.

Kagome laughed and lopped her arm through Mrs. Higurashi's. "Shall we go dress, Mother?" She began to lead her mother away but quickly looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha to say, "See you at dinner."

Inuyasha gave a small wave and couldn't help the small smile that formed as he watched Kagome walk away. _Damn, that dress really does hug her-_

"Son!" a loud, ragged voice boomed into his space.

The surprised man looked down to see the old woman from earlier, who's name Kagome said was Kaede, regarding him with an amused look.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Do you have the slightest comprehension what you're doing?"

"Not really," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well, you're about to go into the snake pit," Kaede warned and looked him up and down, then added, "What're you planning to wear?"

Inuyasha gestured to his khaki pants, brown button-shirt, and worn-out suspenders. He had a pair of darker pants, but the shirt and suspenders remained the same.

The old woman scoffed, "I figured. Come on."

"Wait, to where?" Inuyasha asked quickly but she gave no reply. Instead, she looped her arm through his and led him off into an unknown world.

* * *

Whew! Now that that's over with . . . whatcha think? Some new characters introduced (you know I had to find a way to slip Koga in there somewhere), a little bit of backstory for our dear Shippo and Inuyasha, and some building attraction. I live for this shit.

I would like to make a note that if you have seen the movie, then you may have noticed that I changed the scene where Jack teaches Rose how to spit. I knew from the very beginning when I started this project that is one of the things I would change to make this story my own. I hate the scene where they're spitting; I get the relevance behind but it's just . . . gross. I couldn't make Inuyasha or Kagome do that. Yuck.

As always, please leave a review if you feel so inclined! I love hearing what you guys think; it bring joy to my heart.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! I am so surprised to be here, as I did not expect to get this new chapter up so early in the week! I was unable to work on it over the weekend but I was miraculously able to finish it tonight! By the time most of you read this it will already be a new day but whatever. Still up earlier than I anticipated. I don't have must to say in the way of introductions about Titanic but I am happy to announce that I will resume re-writing for _Projectile_ this week! (Hopefully Wednesday.) After that is updated, _Creed_ is next. Who's excited? You know what? You should leave a **review** saying how excited you are.

This was my favorite chapter to write thus far so I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I have a couple of reviews I will get around to responding to; I'm trying to get into the habit of responding to your lovely feedback!

By the way, if the formatting is a little wonky, I am so sorry. I got a new computer last week and I'm still adjusting to it. I got a MacBook and I'm having to use Pages instead of Word now . . . and I hate Pages because it fucks EVERYTHING UP. UGH. Anyway, if you noticed anything weird, just ignore and bear with me while I adjust and figure out how I want to upload my shit.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _InuYasha_ or any rights associated with _Titanic_. I am simply indulging a fantasy that had been poking around in my head for years.

* * *

 **The night of April 12th, 1914**

It was Inuyasha's first time seeing a first-class suite, and while he was grateful for the surprisingly nice accommodations he had as a third-class passenger, he couldn't help but feel a little envious of the space that Kaede's room had. There was more than one bedroom (even though Kaede was the only one occupying the suite) and each bed had finely woven sheets atop them. There was also expensive furniture that costed more than Inuyasha had ever made in his whole life and the light fixtures off the wall made the room have ethereal glow. It was a whole other world.

The half-demon had shed his own clothes and traded them in for a suit the old woman let him borrow. His silver hair was brushed neatly so it appeared even longer. The black pants flowed down his legs and the jacket fit over his shoulders snugly but not uncomfortably. In all honesty, the only thing he could have done without was the bowtie – the goddamn thing made him feel suffocated! It was a big change from Inuyasha's clothes, ones that allowed him to move and run easily, but in the suit he was able to imagine for a moment that he belonged in Kagome's world. He would stick out to some extent because he was a demon – and a half one at that – mingling among humans, but the suit would help him blend more so than his old, ragged clothes.

As he observed himself in the mirror as Kaede flitted around him to make some final adjustments, he made the mental note to be mindful of his claws so as not to tear the fabric.

"I was right! You are my nephew are just about the same size!" Kaede exclaimed gleefully.

"Pretty close," Inuyasha agreed. "You said nephew?"

Kaede hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Yes, my nephew stays with me and my husband. My sister died when he was just a boy, and as we had no other family, he came to live with us. While I was sad to lose my sister, the Kamis brought him to me as I can have no children of my own."

Inuyasha flinched when he saw the sad look reflecting from her eyes in the mirror. He wished he hadn't asked but he couldn't help the curiosity; most high society women had children of their own. It was rare to find one that didn't.

He started to apologize, "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be, I've come to terms with it," Kaede cut him off, though not unkindly. She must have heard "I'm sorry" her whole life and didn't care to hear it anymore. The Kamis had given her her fate and she learned to accept it long ago.

She gave one last rub over Inuyasha's shoulder to smooth the fabric then whistled lowly. "You shine up like a new penny," Kaede gushed.

Inuyasha blushed but couldn't contain his smirk; he hoped Kagome would like it. A (large) part of him wanted to impress her but then he wondered: Why? She was engaged and an upper-class lady. She was just being nice by letting him come to dinner, a courtesy for saving her life. After tonight, he would probably never see her again. The barriers between them would fall back into place.

Inuyasha tried his damndest to not be disappointed by that notion.

 **xXx**

The impatient demon went ahead to the grand dining hall as Kaede finished up getting ready, following her directions there carefully. He approached the entrance doors and a butler opened the door for him. The man greeted him politely and Inuyasha hoped he didn't have a surprised look on his face when he nodded his thanks.

As his golden eyes roved over the room, he took careful, slow steps, as if he would break the flooring beneath him in any moment. Expensive was written all over; the oak staircase burned fire underneath the lights, and iron and glass created intricate designs in the staircase itself. Inuyasha descended the first set of stairs andcame upon a carved wooden panel containing a clock, causing him to stop and stare for a moment at the beauty of it all.

 _I am so out of my fucking league here_ , he groaned internally as he walked down the second set of stairs to lean against a pillar facing the grand staircase, feigning nonchalance as best he could. Waves upon waves of first-class human flitted down the staircase, the ladies dressed in bursting colors and the gentlemen in fine suits. They all ignored him as they walked past but Inuyasha paid close attention to their mannerisms. The women draped an arm over their male companions, while the gentlemen held one arm behind their back. Inuyasha didn't really get the point of it, but seeing as how it looked high-class and pretty much everyone was doing it, Inuyasha tucked his right arm behind his back and stood up straighter.

While he was observing, a familiar voice caught his attention over the murmur of the crowd and an ear flicked in that direction.

"Thousands of pieces of Hojo family steel is on the ship," the man who Inuyasha recognized as Kagome's fiancé boasted as he came down the staircase with an older version of Kagome.

"Which parts?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired, gazing up at Hojo in what seemed to be admiration.

While it was plain to see just where Kagome had gotten her beauty from, Inuyasha could not suppress the shiver than spiraled down his back when he gazed upon her mother. The way she had stared at him burned in his memory, reminding him all over again that he didn't belong in their world. It was clear Kagome and her mother did not share the shame ideologies. Nevertheless, Inuyasha began to walk towards them confidently.

"All the right ones," Hojo replied smugly.

"Then you're accountable is there's a problem. Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said, looking around for the girl in question.

"She'll be along," the human man said as they began to pass Inuyasha, not even sparing a glance. "Oh, and there is the Countess . . ."

The half-demon's eyebrow quirked up at being ignore. _Well, fuck you, too, then, Hobo._ With a roll of his eyes, he turned back towards the staircase and froze at the sight that greeted him.

There was Kagome, standing at the top of the staircase, being lit from above by the skylight. She was dressed in a form-fitting red and black dress, the fringes adorned with silver specks. Her midnight locks were pulled away from her face, giving Inuyasha a clear view of her tantalizing neck and a tease of cleavage. As she strode towards him with a teasing smile, Inuyasha thought, _I'm so fucked._

He hadn't realize he had begun walking towards her until he was standing right below her while she stood over him on the stairs. He slowly picked up her hand, and he brought it to his lips, Kagome bit her bottom lip, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her countenance and he suddenly wanted that damned glove to be off.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said, bringing his lips away reluctantly.

Kagome giggled and looped her arm through his. She was finding it hard to talk; while Inuyasha was attractive in his regular attire, the suit had a way of bringing out his broad shoulders and muscled arms even more. The way his golden eyes had glittered up at her was almost unfair; how could a man be so beautiful? Because he's more than just a man, an inside voice reminded her.

She led Inuyasha over to her mother and Hojo, who were socializing with their acquaintances. She tugged on her fiancé's arm reluctantly.

"Darling."

Hojo turned and his brown eyes flitted between herself and Inuyasha.

"Surely you remember Mr. Taisho," Kagome elaborated for him.

"Mr. Taisho, yes," Hojo said, his eyes widening a fraction at the realization. "It's amazing. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost," Inuyasha said, repressing a growl.

"This is extraordinary," the human man commented, taking Mrs. Higurashi's arm once more.

The whole time, Kagome stared right back at her mother until Hojo forced Mrs. Higurashi to look away.

They all made their way down to the first-class dining hall, Kagome gripping onto Inuyasha's arm tightly. Hojo and Mrs. Higurashi instantly went back to fraternizing but Inuyasha and Kagome stayed back. The human woman had no desire to mingle yet and Inuyasha was just fine with hanging back with her. Kagome pointed to the lady, one Inuyasha recognized as someone Hojo and Mrs. Higurashi were talking with earlier.

"There's the Countess of Rothes," Kagome said before turning to point to a man entering the room with a young lady on his arm. "That's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. His little wife, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it?"

Looking past Kagome, Inuyasha did see how the woman wore many layers in an effort to hide the ever-growing bump in her belly. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement at the human's antics.

"Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert," Kagome continued on. "Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course. And over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Kagome raised a hand to wave to the Lady, who was talking to Hojo and her mother.

Inuyasha noticed the man known as Sir Cosmo staring at Kagome with a smirk. He perked his ears up when he saw the man address Kagome's fiancé.

"Congratulations, Hojo, she's splendid," Cosmo said.

"Why, thank you," Hojo chuckled.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the exchange; they talked of Kagome like she was prize-winning horse or an accessory. It made his stomach grow heavy with distaste.

"And you actually have to socialize with these people?" he asked, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Unfortunately," Kagome said.

He drew Kagome nearer, as he could somehow protect her from the men's gazes, though he knew the effort was in vain.

"Escort a lady to dinner?" a voice broke into his space and Inuyasha looked down o see Kaede smiling up at him.

"Certainly," he laughed and escorted the old woman on his other arm.

Groups of people began to filter into the dining room and they followed suit.

"Ain't nothing to it," Kaede said as they walked. "They love money so pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club."

"But it's kind of obvious that I'm not human, Kaede," Inuyasha pointed out blandly.

"You're new money, darling. It's high-time something shook these boring socialites up, eh?" With a smirk, Kaede broke off of Inuyasha's arm and called out, "Hey, Astor!"

Astor, the man Kagome pointed out earlier, turned in their direction as they approached. "Hello, Kaede. Nice to see you," he greeted with a warm smile.

"J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha Taisho," Kagome introduced.

"How do you do," Madeleine said, shaking Inuyasha's hand politely.

Her husband did so as well. "It's nice to meet you. I've never heard the name Taisho before."

"Ah, I wouldn't expect you to. My family isn't that well-known yet," Inuyasha lied smoothly with a liquid smile, keeping it simple yet hinting at something deeper

"Ah, yes . . ." Astor said, clearly unsure of what to make of the half-demon standing before him. It was one thing for Inuyasha to lie that he had money, another if he really did accumulate wealth; it would mean that the tides might once again be shifting. Oh, well, let the humans believe for one night that a demon could stand among them as an equal.

As they made their rounds around the room, Kaede eventually breaking off to do her own socializing, Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully. She figured that he must have been nervous but he never faltered or let it show. She also watched the demeanors of those they spoke to; some of them looked at him in disdain, others with a mild curiosity. They assumed he was an heir to a railroad fortune, maybe. New money, obviously, but it still struck fear in them that a demon had possibly risen up the ranks, even if it was just one. It scared them even more he was a half-demon, a product of human and demon blood mixing. Kagome was just grateful no one was outright rude to him. Inuyasha even seemed to flatter them, especially the women. After all, who wouldn't fall for those golden eyes and confident smirk?

Her mother, of course, could always be counted upon for the reminder of who he really was.

"Tell us about the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Taisho. I hear they're quite good," Mrs. Higurashi said as dinner was being served.

"The best I've seen, ma'am, hardly any rats," Inuyasha replied, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

Kagome, however, stared down at her plate in embarrassment. She loathed how her mother loved to keep the lines of class right where they were, while tearing down anyone who tried to cross them. The young woman wished she could grip Inuyasha's hand under the table in apology, but Mr. Andrews and Kaede were separating them.

"Mr. Taisho is joining us from third-class tonight. He was of help to my fiancé last night," Hojo explained further.

"As it happens, Mr. Taisho is a very well-traveled man. He was kind enough to share some stories with me today. I'm sure he's been to more countries that most of you," Kagome added quickly. She wouldn't stand for them trying to belittle Inuyasha in her presence.

"Kagome and I differ on our opinions of seeing the world. Not to discredit your travels, sir," Hojo said as more food was scooped onto his plate.

Inuyasha waved his hand in dismissal at the comment then looked over at Kagome. Her eyes were flicking between him and a spot over his shoulder, mouthing something wordlessly. He gave her a confused look then followed her vision: a waiter was standing over his shoulder, waiting to serve him food.

This stuff smells like shit, he thought in disdain, but allowed the waiter to scoop food onto his plate anyway. Looking down at his place setting. Inuyasha saw an array of different sized forks and spoons.

"Are all these mine?" he whispered to Kaede. Perhaps he had accidentally gotten an extra set?

"Start from the outside and work your way in," the old woman said, confirming the half-demon's worst fears.

As the food continued to be served, everyone engaged in side chatter. Kagome looked to Mr. Andrews, whose company she enjoyed dearly, especially for an esteemed businessman.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews, truly," she praised truthfully.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said modestly. Now, if it had been Mr. Ismay . . .

Inuyasha listened to Kagome's conversation with the man who she told him had helped design Titanic and he noticed something distinctly different about him: he did not carry an ego and he did not speak to Kagome as if she were lesser because she was a woman. He understood why she liked Mr. Andrews.

"How do you like your caviar, sir?" the waiter asked him.

"No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much." He had tried it once in France and no, never again.

"Where exactly do you live, Mr. Taisho?' Mrs. Higurashi spoke up over the chatter, once again turning everyone's attention on the half-demon.

"Well, currently my address is the R.M.S. _Titanic_ and after that, I'm on the Kamis' good humor."

"How do you find the means to travel?"

"I work my way from place to place, tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic at a lucky hand of poker – a very lucky hand," Inuyasha said.

"All life is a game of luck," one of the patrons at the head of the table spoke up; a big man with a curling mustache. Inuyasha couldn't remember his name.

"A real man makes his own luck. Right, Taisho?" Hojo said with a honeyed tone.

Inuyasha half-nodded in complacent agreement. It would be unwise for him to argue when he was clearly outnumbered, but he didn't like being challenged by this squeaky human.

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked flatly.

"Well, yes, ma'am, I do. I've got everything I need right here with me. I've got air in my lungs and a partner to work with. I love waking up not knowing what will happen or who I'm gonna meet," Inuyasha tore into a bite a bread, chewing animalisticly. "One night, I'm sleeping under a bridge and now I'm on the grandest ship having champagne with you fine people."

He held his glass up to server to signal for a refill. Inuyasha didn't particularly like champagne but he figured he may as well give these people as show. If they were going to gawk, he would give them a reason. If they wanted to remind him that he didn't belong with them, then he would act like he didn't care to.

"I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it," Inuyasha continued with an orotund voice. "You take life as it comes at you – make each day count."

"Well said, Inuyasha," Kaede said.

Murmurs of agreement rippled around the table, but Inuyasha cared for none of that until a silvery voice rang out over them, causing his ears to perk up.

"To making it count," Kagome toasted with her glass held in the air. When she took a sip, her blue orbs locked with Inuyasha's golden ones, and when she shot him a secretive smirk, Inuyasha found that it was suddenly hard to breathe – and it wasn't because of the bowtie.

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly smooth. Many glasses of champagne were filled and as each hour passed, the laugh grew louder in volume. The only two who did not seem to enjoy the festivities as much were Mrs. Higurashi and Hojo.

Kaede was currently telling a story of one the money pranks she had pulled on her husband, Totosai.

"But Mr. Yamada didn't know I'd hidden the money in the stove. So he comes home drunk as a pig and he lights a fire!" the old woman cackled, causing more laughs to sound around the table.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him; it was odd, the things that the higher-class found amusing, especially if they were willing to burn their own money.

Suddenly, there was a shift around the table that changed the atmosphere. Knowing Inuyasha could hear here, Kagome whispered to him from across the table.

"Next is brandy in the smoking room," she informed him.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in protest; he detested smoking. It smelled like shit and dulled his senses too much.

Just then, the big man with the mustache stood up and boomed drunkenly, "Join me for a brandy, gentleman?"

Kagome laughed breathily and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, they're going to retreat to congratulate each other on being the masters of the universe," she said with a small roll of her eyes.

The men began to shuffle, bidding goodnight to all of the women with too-happy smiles. Hojo had moved behind Kagome to put his hands on her shoulders while shooting a quick glance at the half-demon across from them.

"May I escort you to the cabin?" he inquired.

"No, I'll stay here," Kagome replied. She had no desire to be alone with her mother at the moment. Though, here lately, did she ever?

Inuyasha began to stand himself when he found himself being addressed.

"Care to join us, Taisho?" the man with the mustache asked. "You don't want to stay with the women, do you?" he giggled.

"No, thanks, I have to be heading back," he politely declined.

"That's best. We'll be discussing business and politics. You wouldn't interested," Hojo said while clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder and walking around him. His demon bodyguard, Koga, appeared out of nowhere to follow him, glaring at the half-demon as he passed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then made his way over to Kagome.

"Must you go?" she asked, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. Inuyasha wondered if Kagome ever knew how attractive she was and if she used that against him on purpose.

"Time for me to row with the other slaves," he said, earning a laugh from her. "Goodnight, Kagome."

Inuyasha's clawed hand reach for hers, and as she reciprocated, Kagome felt a crinkled object being passed into her hand. She almost didn't notice it because, as she had removed her gloves during dinner, the skin-to-skin contact made her shiver for reasons she didn't know. Once the paper was securely in her possession, Inuyasha let go, sparing her one last glance before sauntering off hurriedly.

Looking around in case anyone had noticed the exchange (though of course no one had; no one was even paying attention to them), Kagome quickly unraveled the slip of paper. On it was a message in what was Inuyasha's messy scrawl:

 _Make it count. Meet me at the clock._

After she read it, Kagome looked up with wide eyes and thought, _What is he planning now?_

It took her no time at all to decide. A surge of butterflies welled up in her belly from the excitement of the mystery, the secrecy. It would be her and Inuyasha's secret; no one would have to know.

Kagome shared no words with her mother as she got up and left, making her way to the grand staircase. Inuyasha was there, as promised, with her back to her.

 _He knew I would come._

The nervous woman took a deep breath in before starting up the stairs, her heels clicking against the floor. He must have heard her because his ears flicked in her direction. Inuyasha turned to her with a smirk and mischief glittering in his eyes.

"So, you wanna go to a real party?"

 **xXx**

Kagome had followed Inuyasha down a labyrinth of hallways venturing into a part of the ship she had never been in before. She had gone onto the lower decks, surely, when she sought out Inuyasha to thank him on a day that felt like it happened a thousand years ago. She didn't know how it was possible but she felt like she had known the half-demon man a whole lifetime, instead of just two days. He was so easy to talk to, so honest in everything he did; he was a breath of fresh air in the polluted environment Kagome lived in everyday.

Now, the socialite was in a crowded room full of many different people, humans and demons alike. A band was banging on drums and strumming out a tune on instruments she had never seen before, producing sounds she had never heard. People were drinking, smoking, gambling, and laughing. They were simply enjoying being themselves. Admittedly, Kagome stuck out like a sore thumb in her expensive jewelry and dress, but no one had given her a wary side-eye or judgmental look. They automatically accepted her, so different than the people gossiping several decks up.

Kagome laughed and clapped along as she watched Inuyasha dance with a little human girl, who looked to be around the age of eight or nine. Part of her black, unruly hair was tied into a small pigtail on the side of her head, adorned with a ribbon. Her dress was a simple white gown with a red sash but she was adorable nonetheless. She also saw Shippo from the crowd dancing with a demon female about his age, a beaming smile on his face.

A man who was sitting at the same table as Kagome leaned over and spoke but she couldn't hear him.

"What?" she shouted over the joyous noise.

He raised his voice but then she realized he was speaking in a language that she didn't recognize.

"I can't understand you!" she shouted again, indicating to her ear in case he didn't understand her.

"He asked what your name was," another voice broke in.

Kagome looked over to see a dark-haired, human man joining them at the table. She realized then that she had seem him before with Inuyasha.

"My name's Miroku," he introduced with a smooth smile. "May I ask your name?"

"Kagome," she said. "I recognize you from before."

"Ah, yes, you're the one who had Inuyasha so entranced," Miroku replied before taking her hand in both of his. Kagome couldn't help but notice that his weren't as large as Inuyasha's.

"Miss Kagome, I couldn't help but notice your fair beauty from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Oh, um . . . thanks?" The young woman said in confusion. She was taken aback by the sudden flattery.

"If you don't mind me asking," Miroku continued, "would you consider bearing my children?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome gasped at the forwardness and improperness of the question. Never had she been propositioned such a thing! And he didn't seem the least but ashamed of himself! In fact, he had the cheekiest grin she had ever seen.

"Scaring innocent women again, Miroku?" A feminine voice broke in.

The forward male instantly dropped Kagome's hand and stiffened up, looking past Kagome's shoulder. Following his line of sight, she saw a young woman about her age standing with crossed arm and a perturbed expression. She was taller than Kagome, she noticed, and she wasn't wearing a dress. In fact, the woman was wearing a button down white shirt and pants! Kagome could not help but stare, for she had never seen a woman not in a dress before.

"S-Sango!" Miroku stammered, his mouth gaping like a fish's. "I was just introducing myself-"

"Save it," the woman named Sango snapped with a roll of her eyes. She approached their table, grabbing a chair and planting herself in-between Kagome and Miroku. Kagome could not say she wasn't relieved.

"You're scaring the poor thing," Sango scolded before turning to Kagome with a welcoming smile. "I'm Sango. I'm sorry this asshole is bothering you. Want me to get rid of him?"

Miroku squeaked from behind Sango, making Kagome giggle.

"No, thank you. I'll recover eventually," Kagome said.

Nodding, Sango turned back to Miroku, scolding him again. Kagome took this opportunity to turn her gaze back to Inuyasha. He was still dancing with the little girl, but when his eye caught Kagome's, he gave the girl one last spin before leaning down.

"I'm gonna dance with her now, 'kay?" he said, gesturing to Kagome.

The little girl nodded with a tight smile before backing away.

Inuyasha turned with a smile and addressed Kagome, "C'mon!"

The surprised woman stopped clapping and frowned. "What?"

"Let's go!" the half-demon prompted, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her towards him.

"Inuyasha, no!" she protested, trying to yank away as Inuyasha tugged. "I can't do this," she said sheepishly. This wasn't the kind of dancing she was used to . . .

Inuyasha eyes lit up mischief as he said, "We're gonna have to get a little closer," and he wrapped his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her hip gingerly.

Kagome had never felt a hand there on her body in all of her life. Her eyes refused to look up into Inuyasha's, knowing what they would find there.

"You're still my best girl, Rin," the mischievous man reassured the little girl, whose pout had turned into a smile at his words, and then started to lead Kagome in a frantic dance in time with the music.

"I-I don't know the steps!" Kagome shouted nervously as she tried to move her feet in a reasonable rhythm while keeping up with Inuyasha, but finding it impossible to both simultaneously.

"Neither do I, just go with it! Don't think!" he said when he saw Kagome trying to overthink the steps. He wanted the girl to _relax, dammit._

As Inuyasha spun her around the room in a nonsensical fashion, Kagome could not help but notice that he had started to sweat from the overwhelming temperature that filled the room and the dancing. His jacket, vest, and bowtie had come on long ago, leaving him only in his suspenders and button-up shirt. The material was clinging to his skin due to the moisture on his body, outlining the muscles in his arms and chest. Even as they danced and laughed, Kagome could not stop the sense of excitement the sight caused her in the back of her mind.

They danced for a bit longer but both parties began to feel parched, so they stopped to make their way back over to the tables. There, Miroku was arm wrestling with the man Kagome didn't understand earlier. Inuyasha reached between them to grab two beer glasses, handing her one then asking a sip of his own.

Kagome's throat was bone-dry, and while she by no means enjoyed the taste of the beverage, she needed something to quench the thirst. The dark liquid slid down her throat with ease and she relished in the feeling.

The half-demon stared as the upper-class woman downed the beer, taking in gulp after gulp. When he barely managed to hold back a snort, Kagome turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"What? You think a first-class girl can't drink?" she teased and they laughed along to the irony of it all.

They were interrupted, however, by a drunk man stumbling into Inuyasha, causing him to bump into Kagome and spill their drinks all over her. She gasped in surprise at being suddenly drenched and Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Hey, get out of here!" he snarled, shoving the drunk man away from them quickly. He turned to Kagome once he was safely out of his sight and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kagome reassured, laughing all the while.

A uproar rang out over the crowd. Miroku had lost to the other man and he was shouting for a rematch.

"So," Kagome shouted over the noise, setting her now half-empty beer glass down on the table and gaining their attention. "You think you're big, tough men? Let's see you do this."

The men stared at Kagome in confusion while Sango, who was standing behind Miroku, looked down with a smirk. Kagome backed up to stand next to Inuyasha, then bent down to pick up the tail of her dress.

"Hold this, Inuyasha. Hold it up," she ordered and the half-demon took it from her silently, his confused expression matching those of the other males.

Kagome took a deep breath, raised her arms above head, and began to lift herself up on her tiptoes. Onlookers watched as she rose higher and higher, eventually coming to stand on the very points of her big toes, a skill she had learned when taking dance as a child.

Due to impractice, she could not hold it for long. Kagome's toes cracked, causing her to lose balance, cry out, and fall into Inuyasha, who readily caught her.

"Holy damn, woman," he breathed, looking down at her laughing face in awe.

Sango was the first to clap and the men soon followed her suit.

"Very impressive, Kagome," the other woman praised with a proud smirk.

Kagome, after covering, curtsied teasingly. She and Inuyasha decided to take a break, seating themselves at the table as Sango shoved the foreign man out of his chair and sat down, asking Miroku to arm wrestle with her.

Now, my dear Sango, I can't bring harm to a lady!" He protested vehemently.

"Why, you scared?" She challenged with a cocked eyebrow.

Miroku sputtered in indignance and, not wanting to look weak in front of the other men, reluctantly took Sango's awaiting hand.

They watched him lose again and again, laughing and enjoying each other's company, losing track of time all the while, and not noticing a pair of ice-blue eyes watching them from the staircase.

 **xXx**

Later that night (or, really, the early hours of the morning), Inuyasha and the other men were finally settling down to bed. Hachi and Shippo were already passed out - Hachi from drinking excessively and Shippo from pure exhaustion. Miroku was laying down but still wasn't sleep while Inuyasha brushed his teeth vigorously to get the taste of beer out of his mouth.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" he heard Miroku say from his bunk.

"Who?" Inuyasha responded around a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Sango," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh. I gueth."

"I think I love her," Miroku admitted quietly, as if saying it would make it more real than it already was.

Inuyasha froze at his friend's admission for a moment, then quickly recovering as he felt toothpaste beginning to dribble down his chin and quickly spit it out. He didn't respond to the human; just continued to get ready for bed as usual. By the time Inuyasha was laying down, Miroku was already fast asleep and snoring loudly.

Under the cover of the pitch-black room and his sheets, Inuyasha's last thought before he drifted off was: _I think I do, too._

* * *

I look forward to your wonderful reviews, readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back, everyone! So I know this is up a week later than usual, but I had a family emergency come up and I had to rush back home, and then I had to prepare for and take my midterms. To put it frankly, I have been stupidly busy. But things should be slowing down for me for a little bit, so my writing schedule should be relatively normal for the time being. Also, the next chapter of my story, _Projectile_ , should be up soon! I'm so excited I'm finally getting my life together.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys may have noticed that I changed the rating of this story from M to T. That is for a specific reason. I felt weird about including the sex/drawing scene from the movie on here for some reason, and decided to keep it out. However, for those of you who are interested, I will have an _exclusive_ version of the latter part of this chapter on my ****Tumblr, where you can find me under the same username. If you want to read a lemon that will not be posted here, go read it there! Consider it a special treat. I will the NSFW version up very soon.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _InuYasha_ or any rights to the story of _Titanic_ and do not profit off of this story in any form or fashion.

* * *

 **April 13th, 1912**

Kagome had slept later than usual but even then she had only gotten a few hours of sleep. She had no idea how late she had stayed out, either. The first thing she remembered was her mother shaking her awake, scolding her sleeping in until the afternoon. Their lady-in-waiting had quickly gotten Kagome into the bath, then styled her hair and dressed her, Mrs. Higurashi admonishing her daughter the entire time about staying out passed a decent hour.

It had no effect on the young woman's cheerful mood, though. Kagome was perfectly content to drown out her mother's words. She had a wonderful time last night with Inuyasha and his friends; the third-class passengers were friendly, welcoming people who truly knew how to live to the utmost in life. While they didn't have all the money in the world, they had happiness.

Kagome would have traded that for anything.

Now, she was sipping tea from a China cup delicately, trying not to cower under Hojo's gaze that was fixated on her from across the table, the only sounds on the sun deck was the clinking of dishes and tea cups. It was an unusual look on his face, as Kagome was used to seeing him with an easy, convincing smile that many people were drawn in by. His countenance held a deep scowl; he even denied having his coffee served to him. Kagome wasn't afraid of his anger - in fact, she was annoyed by it. What right did he have to glare at her? She had done nothing wrong!

He broke the tense silence by saying, "I had hoped you would come to me last night."

"I was tired," Kagome said as she sat her tea cup down.

"Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting," Hojo quipped.

Her eyebrows drew together in annoyance. "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me, how typical."

"You will never behave like that again, Kagome, do you understand?"

At Hojo's order, Kagome felt her chest fill up with hot air. Pure, unadulterated anger swarmed through her quickly and she could no longer hold back her words. Her good mood was ruined at the hands of a man who _dared_ to tell her what to do.

"I'm not a foreman in one of your mills that you can command," she snapped. "I'm your fiancé!"

Hojo's brown eyes widened in shock before his expression melted into anger. "My fiancé . . ." Shooting out of his chair, the man who was usually so calm and composed began to shout, "Yes, you are, and my wife!"

In a flash of motion, the table that was between Kagome and the enraged man disappeared as he flipped it over, causing the servants to shriek in shock. Hojo lunged forward and braced his hands on the arms of Kagome's chair, caging her in. She could not hold back the gasp that escaped her at the sudden close proximity.

"My wife in practice, if not yet by law so you will honor me!" Hojo spat at her, his brown bangs hung messily in his face, shattering the illusion of the calm, composed Hojo everyone knew and had believed, even Kagome. It was in this moment she realized this is who he truly was - and she was terrified.

"You'll honor me the way a wife is required to honor her husband because I will not be made out a fool, Kagome," he continued, his voice quieter now. "Am I in any way unclear?"

She could not stop the shake of her head, no matter how much she wanted to keep fighting.

"No," she whispered breathily.

"Good." Standing up, Hojo brushed his bangs out of his face and said, "Excuse me."

Kagome did not watch him as he walked away; she could only stare at the spot fixed in front of her but not looking at anything in particular. She tried to calm her breathing but, no matter how hard she tried, she could not stop the shakiness in her chest.

"Miss Kagome," her lady-in-waiting gasped out as she ran over to the petrified woman.

"W-we had a little accident," Kagome stammered as she moved into the floor to begin picking up the broken China.

"It's all right-"

"I can help you clean it up," Kagome pushed on.

"It's all right, miss!" Trudy, the lady-in-waiting, insisted while grabbing the hysterical woman's hand in order to pry the broken shards out of her hand.

Kagome's eyes shot up to look at Trudy. She found nothing but pity in her eyes, and that was the worst thing that Kagome could see. She put a hand on Trudy's shoulder to try and steady her balance, but found herself falling back against the chair anyways. She could not stop the shaking of her body, the shortness of her breaths. Kagome could not pinpoint the exact reason why Hojo scared her so much; maybe it was the fact that he had never spoken to her like that before or a trust was shattered.

But neither of those reasons seemed right. Yes, Hojo had never spoken to her like that before, but that didn't bother her, and a trust wasn't shattered because she didn't inherently trust him, anyway. No, it wasn't fear of Hojo in that moment - it was a fear of the rest of her life. This is what it would be: being controlled by a man she didn't love in life she didn't want nor ask for.

It was like she was standing on the back of _Titanic_ again, with nothing to look forward to but the deep, bone-chilling water. Except this time she had no one to pull her back over.

Trudy tightened Kagome's corset in silence. Which suited Kagome just fine as she had nothing she wanted to say, anyway. Their silence was interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door.

"Tea, Trudy," Mrs. Higurashi ordered, signaling for her to leave.

"Yes, ma'am," Trudy said softly, bowing her head and quickly departing, the door clicking shut to seal Kagome in with her mother.

The wary woman watched as her mother moved across the room gracefully and finally turning back around to let her finish lacing the corset. Mrs. Higurashi gave a sharp tug on the strings and Kagome could not hold back her flinch or the squeak of surprise.

Mrs. Higurashi ignored her. "You are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?" When Kagome did not answer right away, she paused in her work and said, "Kagome, I forbid it."

"Stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed," Kagome asserted haughtily. In the next moment, she was spun around to face her mother's angry countenance.

"This is not a game," Mrs. Higurashi reprimanded. "Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone."

"Of course I know it's gone! You remind me everyday."

"Your father left us nothing, not even a dime, when he died. All he gave us was a good name. That name is the only card we have to play," Mrs. Higurashi murmured. "I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hojo; it will ensure our survival."

"How can you put this one my shoulders?" Kagome argued stubbornly.

"How can you be so selfish?"

" _I'm_ being selfish?"

Mrs. Higurashi gasped and took a step back, gazing at her daughter incredulously. "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see our nice things sold at auction? To have our memories scattered to the winds?" Her mother's voice broke on the last word, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she turned away to hide a sob.

She understood the weight on her mother's shoulders. After her father died of sickness and her brother sent away because they were unable to provide for such a young boy, her mother had lived in a constant state of anxiety and sadness. It took a lot out of her when she lost her husband, and because her brother was too young to stay and provide for the family, it fell to Kagome's shoulders. But it wasn't her fault that they had no money after paying for her father's medical expenses and to put Sota in boarding school. It wasn't her fault their lives had turned out this way!

She could not help the sigh that escaped her. "It's so unfair."

Mrs. Higurashi turned back to face her, her countenance composed once again. "Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy." Leaning forward, she brought her hands up to cradle her daughter's face in her hands and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

Kagome did not push her mother away but she didn't want to be touched, either. But still - it was the first affectionate touch she had gotten from her mother in months. It did not last long as she was spun back around to continue lacing up her corset.

 **xXx**

Inuyasha hadn't felt this light in a long time. He had just risen not long ago, around mid-day, and he felt so eager to see Kagome once again. He had thrown on his clothes in haste with Hachi, Miroku, and Shippo look at him incredulously all the while.

 _"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Miroku pried with a smirk._

 _"_ _None of your business, monk," Inuyasha replied around his toothbrush._

 _"_ _He's off to see Kagome again, duh!" Shippo cried out._

 _The half-demon couldn_ _'t stop the blush that crept up from his neck to his face. "F-feh! Mind your own business, runt! And what are you whining for? I thought you liked Kagome."_

 _Shippo starred down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers._ _"I do . . . It's just ever since you started hanging out with her, you go so many places without me . . ."_

 _Inuyasha stared at Shippo in surprise. He hadn_ _'t thought about it that way. Ever since he had rescued Shippo when he was just a fox pup, they had gone everywhere together. Inuyasha hadn't considered how the separation, no matter how short it was, would effect the boy. He had wanted Kagome all to himself - still did - and he had made damn sure he had gotten it._

 _"_ _Inuyasha has become quite attached to the young lady as of late," Miroku commented. "It only makes since he would want to make time with her, Shippo."_

 _Shippo sunk even further into his bed in shame. Inuyasha couldn_ _'t help the tug at his heart strings. He had come to care for Shippo deeply throughout their years together, and Inuyasha knew that since his parents had died, Shippo had come to dislike separation greatly. While Inuyasha still wanted to have Kagome to himself, he supposed he could let Shippo tag along this time._

 _The half-demon sighed in defeat._ _"Shippo, why don't you come with me?"_

 _"_ _Really?!" The fox's mood shifted instantly, perking up at the invitation._

 _Inuyasha nodded._ _"Sure. I'm sure Kagome would want to see ya, anyway."_

 _"_ _Yes!" Shippo cheered and threw on his clothes as quickly as Inuyasha had._

It was a Sunday and so Inuyasha figured he better start looking for Kagome in the chapel hall. While he remembered that she had grown up in the Shinto faith, Mrs. Higurashi had made them start practicing the Christian faith in order to blend in more with the other socialites. Kagome apparently wasn't a big fan.

As he descended the staircase with Shippo at his heels, he saw a familiar figure leaning against the banister.

"Hello, Mr. Andrews," Inuyasha greeted politely.

"Hello, Inuyasha," the architect said back with an easy smile.

Inuyasha remembered Mr. Andrews being one of the only ones who did not stare at him like he had three heads, and for that he was grateful.

Rounding the corner, he heard singing coming through a pair of doors, and behind those doors contained the first-class passengers that were at the afternoon chapel service. He could see Kagome through the glass, and he barely noticed that his stride had increased in speed. He also barely noticed the attendant watching the door and staring at him in surprise. When Inuyasha drew closer, he stepped in front of the entrance.

"I need to speak to someone for a second," Inuyasha said and tried to side-step him.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be in here," the attendant argued, stepping in his way every time he made a move.

"I just need to speak to someone," the third-class passenger insisted. "I was just here last night, you don't remember me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Now, you're going to have to turn around and-"

"He'll tell you!" Inuyasha interrupted, gesturing to the man exiting the doors. It was Kagome's fiancé's demon guard; Inuyasha recognized him from the night Kagome almost jumped and from following the human everywhere. He was even at dinner last night, lingering in the background.

The demon's ice blue eyes pierced Inuyasha intensely. "Mr. Hojo and Ms. Higurashi continue to be appreciative of your service. They asked me to give you this in gratitude." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a bill that Inuyasha had never held in his life.

"I don't want yer fuckin' money, I just want-"

"They also want to remind you that you hold a third-class ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"Please," Inuyasha said, trying to use words one more time. "I just want to speak to Kagome for one second."

"Gentleman, please escort this man to his rightful place and make sure he stays there," the demon ignored his request and gave the bill to one of the attendants.

"Yes, sir," the man replied, stuffing the money into his pocket. He made a grab for Inuyasha, but the half-demon quickly anticipated his move.

Growling, he ripped is arm out of the man's reach and stepped closer to the smirking demon. "You sack of wolf-shit, you're just following a human's orders. How does it feel to be a human's watch dog?" Inuyasha spat at him.

"Better than being a half-breed, I'd imagine," he snarled back.

At his words, Inuyasha lunged for him. The wolf-demon moved too quickly, however, and gripped the other demon's neck tightly, still holding him at arms length.

"I may be having to work for a human, dog-breath, but at least I'm worth more than you," the wolf said. "Your kind don't belong anywhere. Let this be a reminder of that. If I ever catch you near Ms. Higurashi again, I'll kill you. And not because I was told to, but because I'll enjoy it."

He shoved Inuyasha away, and when Inuyasha made the move to lunge for him again, he felt a tug at his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Shippo shaking his head, telling him it wasn't worth it. Inuyasha realized then that whatever move he made, it would effect Kagome. And no matter how badly he wanted to see her, he didn't want to make things harder for her.

So, reluctantly, Inuyasha tugged his shoulder out of Shippo's grasp and said, "I'll show myself out."

Shippo had to jog to keep up with Inuyasha's angry stomping as they made there way back up to the deck.

"So does this mean you'll never see Kagome again?" Shippo asked dejectedly.

"Like hell," Inuyasha said while gritting his teeth. "I've gotta plan. And it's a good thing you came along, Shippo. I hope you've been practicing."

"Practicing?" The fox demon inquired.

"Your transformations."

"Oh . . . I've been doing them when I could," Shippo admitted.

"Well, then it's time to stretch your legs."

 **xXx**

Inuyasha pulled himself over the railing to first class desk. He didn't want to risk being seen by anyone else who might recognize him, so he decided to climb the side of the ship to the top deck. After the church service let out, he had seen Kagome walking with her mother, fiancé, and Mr. Andrews, with that damn wolf trailing behind them. Inuyasha had to remain cautious to stay downwind so he could go unnoticed.

"Inuyasha, this is crazy!" Shippo protested for the tenth time in twenty minutes. "What if we get caught?"

"If ya keep runnin' your trap, we're going to get caught," Inuyasha said. "Just focus. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, of course. But I don't think I'll be able to keep it up for long!"

"I don't need a long time, just a few minutes. After that, you can transform back and come find us."

Shippo reluctantly nodded, but Inuyasha could tell he was still nervous. He would have to keep in mind to indulge the kid's sweet tooth pretty soon as payment for his help.

The half-demon saw a father and son playing a game on deck, a forgotten hat and coat lying on a deck chair. Swooping down, Inuyasha grabbed the items in order to hide his scent and face better. He tucked his long silver hair as much into the hat as he could, leaving the jacket to hide the rest. He motioned to Shippo to jump on top of the roof when they were coming up on Kagome's group. He listened in as they walked along.

"Mr. Andrews, forgive me," Kagome was saying, "but I did the sum in my head, and the number of lifeboats times the capacity of passengers you mentioned . . . Forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard."

"About half, actually," Mr. Andrews chuckled and shook his head. "Kagome, you miss nothing, do you?"

From his position standing above them, Inuyasha could not see Kagome's expression, but he could guess she was probably blushing in that cute, bashful way of hers.

"In fact, I put in these new-type davits," the Irish architect continued, "which can take an extra row of boats inside this one. But it was thought by some that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was overruled."

"It's a waste of desk space as it is on an unsinkable ship," Hojo interjected and then started to walk ahead once again.

Inuyasha guessed that Mr. Andrews chose to ignore him because he fell back to walk beside Kagome.

"Sleep soundly, Kagoome. I've built you a strong ship. She's all the lifeboat you need!"

Mr. Andrews kept talking as he began to walk ahead, but Inuyasha noticed Kagome beginning to trail behind. He nodded his head to Shippo, signaling that it was time. Both demons jumped down onto the deck. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm. She let out gasp but Inuyasha quickly signaling to her to keep quiet.

"Come on," he whispered and started to pull her into a room. She gave a little resistance at first but she eventually went into the room.

Before he closed the door, out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw Shippo transform into Kagome and follow behind the group. He smirked as he sealed the door, leaving him and Kagome alone. He turned to face her and took a step forward.

"Inuyasha, this is impossible. I can't see you," she said, making a beeline to the door.

"I need to talk to you," he insisted. Goddamn it, why wouldn't anyone let him talk? He had things he needed to say, dammit!

"No, no," Kagome tried to argue, but ended up collapsing against the wall next to the door. Her back was plastered to the wall, as if she were trying to shrink away from him.

"Inuyasha, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Hojo. I . . . I _love_ him," Kagome whispered, as if more to herself than him.

But Inuyasha knew the truth. She wanted to believe she loved Hojo. She wanted to believe that she could spend the rest of her life with him - but she couldn't. And Inuyasha couldn't spend the rest of his life without her.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, you're no picnic, alright? You're a spoiled little brat, even."

Kagome's face began to contort into anger, and Inuyasha quickly pushed on through his point quickly.

"But under that, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful woman that I've ever known-"

"Inuyasha, I-" Kagome whimpered, trying to escape him again.

Inuyasha wasn't having it. He sidestepped to follow her. "No, let me try to get this out." When she turned her blue eyes back to him, he continued. "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten dollars in my pocket, I have nothing to offer you, and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now, understand? I can't let you marry that asshole without knowing that you'll be alright. That's all I want."

"Well, I'm fine," she insisted, sticking her chin up to prove the point. "I'll be fine, really."

"Really?" Inuyasha challenged. "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Kagome! And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you're strong, but sooner or later that fire that I love about you is going to burn out."

Inuyasha hadn't realized that he had brought his hand up to cradle Kagome's face until she closed her eyes and leaned into him. She eventually opened her eyes, making blue clash with gold.

"It's not up to you to save me, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"You're right. Only you can do that."

She brought her gloved hand up to meet his, beginning to entwine her fingers with his, and for a moment Inuyasha had hope.

It broke as soon as she pulled his touch away from her face.

"I'm going back. Leave me alone."

Kagome turned away from him to exit, and Inuyasha made a motion to grab her, but all he could was stand there and watch her walk away from him. It was pathetic, really. The two ears atop his head drooped, his shoulders hunched, and a frown set upon his face. It was crazy for him to have fallen in love with Kagome so quickly - he even admitted _she_ was a little crazy, with her barrier breaking ways and her ideals of equality between humans and demon - but even if Inuyasha had tried to stop it, it would have happened anyway. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind . . . and he had to admit he loved the way she challenged every one around her, including himself.

The only reason Inuyasha could make peace with letting her go was because of all the reasons he loved her, and he respected her choices. It was her life and he could give her the opportunity to make a choice - something that she was not able to do. He loved her enough to let her do that, to let her make the choice to not choose him.

Even though it hurt like hell to watch her go.

 **xXx**

"Tell Lucille about the disaster you had with the stationaries!"

"Well, the invitations had be sent back twice," Mrs. Higurashi griped over afternoon tea with her lady friends.

Kagome had escorted her mother to the lounge after she had parted ways with Inuyasha. _More like ran from him,_ she corrected internally. It was true - she wasn't able to face him with her mother's words ringing in her ears, wasn't able to tell him the truth about how she really felt. But she had a duty to marry Hojo, didn't she? She could whine and complain about how it wasn't fair, but it didn't change that it was the right thing to do. But this knowledge didn't make her feel any better. She hadn't touched her tea or the piece of cake that was served to her. It was like her stomach had sunk all the way to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean with her body just waiting to follow.

"And those awful bridesmaids dresses," Kagome's mother continued. "Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been. Kagome decided she wanted the color lavender, even though she knows I detest the color. So she did it just to spite me!"

Ignoring her mothers complaints, the detached girl's eyes drifted over the table next to her, where she saw a mother and daughter sitting. Both were dressed in lace and fine adornments, and the mother appeared to be correcting her daughter on proper table etiquette. She straightened her back to fix her posture and showed her the correct way to fold a napkin in one's lap.

Kagome recognized this image from her past. After her father had died and her mother decided that they just become Americanized, they began to dress in a similar manner to the way the mother and daughter were dressed now. She remembered having to learn the same forms of etiquette, and she fought and screamed with her mother the whole way. Then it came time for another change in their lives: they had to leave their home and her little brother had to go to boarding school. Kagome had wanted to stay in Japan; why did her whole life have to be uprooted after she and Hojo became formally engaged? She was willing to live a life of poverty as long as she got to stay where she loved. But it was not deemed to be so.

Not only did this image remind Kagome of her past but made her consider her future as well. Eventually, after she and Hojo would marry, she would have to bear him children. She would be responsible for teaching them the same forms of etiquette, how to speak correctly and sit and dance and walk the right way; her children would never get to see her homeland. Hojo would rule every aspect of their lives solely because he was the male, and therefore Kagome would have no more say. Her autonomy would be ripped from her before she even had a chance to taste it.

But then she began to imagine a different life - one with a completely different sort of man. A man who was kind, understanding, and adventurous. One where Kagome wouldn't have to bore him children but could if they eventually decided to. She could take their children back to Japan and show them her heritage, perhaps even introduce them to their Uncle Sota! Inuyasha wouldn't stop her. In fact, he would encourage them to travel as much as possible. Kagome had no qualms about getting a job if it would support the expenses.

But the main thing is that she wouldn't spend the whole rest of her life fearing his power. Hojo wasn't a strong man by psychical means but he did have the ability to control her every move. He controlled her future, whether she and her mother would end up destitute or not. Her mother may not be the most empathetic person since her husband died, but she had ensured that Kagome would have a future. Could she just throw that away? Treat it like it was nothing?

On the other hand, could Kagome submit herself to a life of misery? To being bored and scared?

Looking at the mother and daughter sitting next to her, she discovered she already had her answer.

Kagome found him where they first met, right where Shippo said she would find him. He was leaning against the railing at the very front of _Titanic,_ the sunset igniting his silhouette and casting a long shadow over the deck. Kagome doubted her could hear hear over the roar from the wind and rudders, and she delighted over having the element of surprise over him for once.

"Inuyasha," she called to him, and his ears swiveled in her direction before his body followed. The half-demon looked genuinely surprised to see her. Well, at least she could say she wasn't totally predictable.

"I changed my mind," she said as she walked towards him and a smirk slowly melted onto his face. "Shippo said I might find-"

"Shh," he silenced her, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards him. "Close your eyes."

Kagome gave him an incredulous look, but he gave a, "Just do it," in return. She caved, but rolled her eyes before giving into his wishes. Her body was being propelled forward, then felt his body come to stand behind hers.

"Now, step up on the railing," he instructed.

Kagome did so with caution since her heels did not make the job easy and her hands shot out to steady herself on the cool, metal railing.

"Good, and keep your eyes closed," he instructed, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. The action sent shivers up Kagome's spine. Inuyasha stepped up to cage her body against his.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes," she admitted without a moment's hesitation. Something inside her told her to trust Inuyasha without a moment's hesitation.

The next thing she knew, her hands that were gripping onto the railing for dear life were pried away and her arms were being stretched out. Kagome almost called out to Inuyasha in protest, but he quickly cut her off.

"Now, open your eyes," he instructed.

Slowly, she made her eyes open, and it was a difficult task since the last time she was here, she was hanging off the back of the ship. But instead of a dangerous view below her, Kagome found an encapsulating view before her. _Titanic_ was racing towards the sunset, and Kagome felt like she could reach out and grab the sun for herself. The young woman could not hold back the gasp that escaped her at the sigh and she heard Inuyasha chuckle in her ear.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" Kagome cried. "It's like I'm flying!"

"I can't give you much, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he interlaced his fingers with hers, "but I can give you this."

Turning her head to peer at him, she took a moment to drink in the half-demon completely. His golden eyes were peering down at her intently, gazing at her like she was the only thing in his world. His dark brows framed those sun-kissed perfectly, and he had a lazy smile on his face. Kagome couldn't imagine a more beautiful man than him.

"That's all I need."

Feeling brave, Kagome pulled down his mouth to hers, finally allowing herself to relish in the sensation of his lips against her own. It was something Kagome had not even realized she never until she felt Inuyasha pry her lips open with his own, drinking her like she was the only oxygen he needed. His large hands had drifted down to her hips, holding her body tightly against his. Inuyasha's lips were fire against hers, urging her to burn brighter and hotter until eventually they had to break apart for her. Kagome was barely able to catch her breath before he dove back in. She had no idea how long the cycle continued.

She didn't riches or fine clothing or expensive jewelry. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life being shown off like a trophy, only to be treated like trash behind closed doors. Kagome wanted respect, love, and happiness. Those things she had found in Inuyasha and she would never want anything more.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I know it wasn't overly exciting, but if you know anything about the story of _Titanic,_ then you know it will get exciting very soon!

Here is where I will respond to you lovely reviewers! I noticed some people leave me questions when they review, so I will answer them!

 **Guest (reviewed chapter 3):** Thank you so much for your lovely review and inquiry! I'm glad you're liking the story so far. As for Kagome's mom, I honestly don't like making her a stuck-up character. But as Rose's mom in the movie clearly has some emotional conflict going on with trying to secure a future for her daughter and herself, I wanted to include that dynamic here as well. But in my heart, Mrs. Higurashi will always be a sweet, supportive mother who I wish would bake me cookies!

 **Guest (reviewed chapter 2):** First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to get back to you. I wanted to do it sooner, but I honestly kept forgetting. Second, I would like to say I really appreciate your feedback, and I actually did consider putting Koga in with the upper class! However, that would not have worked with demon-human dynamic I decided to create within my version of the story, where humans currently have powers over the demons, and they have been in a constant power struggle over the centuries. I know I didn't delve too deeply into that, but I wanted to imply it through conversations and Inuyasha's backstory. I just thought it would add more depth to their characterization. But he will definitely not be pursuing Kagome romantically in this story! They have enough trouble from Hojo as it is, don't you think?

I look forward to many more lovely reviews!


End file.
